


[ART] In Sickness And In Health

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for RQG178
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Happy holidays <3
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jomipay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/gifts).



> Happy holidays <3


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
